


You Are Never Coming Home.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: Dante sits in a quiet room, his body shaking as he sits on his brothers, now forever, empty bed. Biting the insides of his cheek so violently, ignoring the sharp taste of iron that fills his tastebuds.Only one question lingered in Dante's mind: why?





	You Are Never Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very huge vent fic so please thread with caution. Deals with explicit suicide overdose, sexual assault on a child but does not shed any positive light on those topics. I'm projecting from my own expriences onto Vergil accept he goes through with his attempt whereas I failed. This was written within 30 minutes, on my phone, with no one to look over it. Please be gentle ig.

Vergil was at a loss.

His thoughts seemed scattered as he held the blue pills in his hands, the small amount of light given from his television being the only thing that gives the blue pills a soft glow in his hands. 3 of the 20 pills had already been injested in his stomach, but as he picked up the forth one, his brain seemed to attempt to throw him reasoning. Reasons to stay, reasons to keep pushing.

He swollows the forth pill still, ignoring all reason. Even when the flash of his beloved partner's face came to mind. He swollows the fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. His stomach churns as he swollows the ninth. It's the tenth pill he struggles with, nearly choking on it before successfully forcing it down. Bile creeps up his throat and in response, Vergil covers his mouth to keep himself from emptying the contents of his stomach. Not that there was much; his thin and frail body already shown that much.

His hands are shaking as he swollows the next, and the next one after that. Only pausing when he hears his twin shift around in the bed above his own, sighing in relief when the other hadn't actually woken up.

With a deep breath, he forces down 3 more pills. _Almost there,_ he tells himself, _5 more and the nightmares will be over._

He can feel phantom hands creep alongside the inner part of his thighs as he takes the next down his throat, feels the phantom hands message and Vergil jumps when he swears he feels nails violently scratch the sensitive skin.

He hadn't wanted that.

He takes the next and he swears that the same man from years ago pressed against his body, breathing hotly in his ear. Whispering things that Vergil hadn't understood at the time, doing things Vergil couldn't comprehend was reality. Hands had traveled in every place that it felt like, even when Vergil had spoke the words, _"no,"_ and, _"stop"._

He was only a child after all.

His stomach is aching at this point, but the elder one doesn't stop himself from swollowing the rest, doesn't stop his shaken hands from opening the bottle of pills once more and taking out more.

There's only 10 more left.

Vergil represses a sob, tears falling silently as he forces the rest down his burning throat, gasping, trying to get a grip of his own reality.

But the hands doesn't vanish, and he once again feels trapped in his 8 year old body. Once again feels frozen to a bed with a man on top of him. Touching his body however he had pleased, touching him with a smirk resting on his face as he had licked the childs salty tears from his cheek. _"_ _You're so beautiful,"_ he hears and Vergil can't _breath._ No. _No._ ** _No, please not again._**

He remembers his pants coming off, how terrified he had been. He remembers fingers pressing against his most intimate parts, a mouth pressing itself on his flesh. He remembers how badly he had wanted to melt the skin off his own body to be free from this.

Vergil puts his own hands into sweaty white strands as he pulls violently. Welcoming the burning sensation on his scalp as he can no longer stifle his sobs. Once they start, he could no longer control them and so he gets up and runs into the bathroom before his brother can wake.

Turning on the sink, he splashes cold water on his face, his head feeling dizzy as his stomach ached and churned violently. Was the pills already working? Who knew.

He locks the door, sitting on the floor, pressing his knees to his chest, burying his face within them as cries about the events that had happened. Cries about what had happened; how he carried this burden in silence for years, never once shedding a tear since that day until **now.**

Vergil can feel sleep taking over him, his eyes becoming heavy as they slowly close. His world beginning to black out.

And as hours passed, his heartbeat began to slowly give in to the overdose. When the sun had breached the darkness to start the dawn of a new day for many, Vergil would not be able to enjoy such a luxury.

* * *

His twin had awaken around the hours close to noon, finding the other male missing from his bed. He hadn't thought much of it, simply dismissed. His brother was an early riser after all.

However, upon reaching the bathroom door, he finds it to be locked and, with an annoyed sigh, knocks and calls to the other.

"Hey, Vergil. It's me, Dante. I gotta pee."

There's no response.

It's suspicious, and something uneasy settles into the said males gut. He tries to ignore it as he tries again.

"Verge, come on."

No response again.

He knew sometimes his brother needed space, knew sometimes his brother would sometimes shut the world out. But something in Dante told him that _this wasn't one of those times._

He tries again, and again, every time more frantic than the last before he successfully forces the door to open with a couple of hard kicks.

Dante freezes at the sight.

Vergil is too still, laying on the bathroom floor, his eyes closed as if he were simply sleeping.

The younger one forces himself to move, repeating the words _"no, no, no"_ as he checks for signs of life. Trying to find the gentle rise and fall coming from Vergil. Trying hard to find a heart beat as tears freely escape Dante's eyes.

He shakes him, everytime he does so more violently than the last before letting out a blood curling, stomach twisting scream. The scream alerts his parents, who quickly drop what their doing to find out what the commotion is. Their mother being the first to find them as Dante now holds his twin in his arms, still trying to deny the reality of him truly being gone. Still shouting at Vergil to wake. His mother rushes to their side, panic in her eyes as her tears instantly fall, asking questions like tomorrow was never going to come, yelling at her husband to call 911.

Ambulance come not too long after, but pronounced Vergil dead at the scene. Cops show up with questions but nothing more. People walking out their houses to watch as a black body bag was carried out of the household. Some recording, some staring in shock.

Dante sits in a quiet room, his body shaking as he sits on his brothers, now forever, empty bed. Biting the insides of his cheek so violently, ignoring the sharp taste of iron that fills his tastebuds.

Only one question lingered in Dante's mind: _why?_

Dante doubles over, placing his head in his hands as he freely cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to write the others finding Vergil's body don't @ me.


End file.
